Bullets, Bangs and Nightmares hiding under the bed
by awkward innuendo
Summary: Future fic, one-shot. Dave surprises Kurt by coming back from Afghanistan early. Yes, this fits most comfortably in the category of smut but oh! It's so much MORE than that! It has Kurt's internal monologue, it has darkness, it has plot!


**Bullets, bangs and nightmares hiding under the bed sheets**

I left the windows open to get some breeze over my sweat covered body. Luckily the air was cool on this sticky June night. I was in those middle states of sleep where you're in between having just been roused from a dream- well nightmare really, but this nightmare recurs daily and the familiarity has become a comfort to me- and drifting off to sleep again. It was in this state that I heard the muffled scratching at the door.

Oh shit fuck crap. Burglars. Or worse: armed robbers. Or even more terrifying: the Landlord. I quickly scramble out of the twisted bed sheets, seemingly acting as the stranger's accomplice by holding me down, and run to the closet. A silent battle goes on in my head as to whether I should choose my sai swords as a defence or not. In the end, I opt for a weapon with the longest length so I can keep a distance between me and my attacker. I clutch the solid wooden hockey stick in both hands and hoist it up so that the curve of the stick is just higher than my head. The crack of light which has spilled from the outside passage causes half of the stranger's body which was not hidden by the door to appear in shadow, his features were covered by darkness. Moving towards to door I fix on my bitch-you-better-not-fuck-with-me face and bark out "you'd better be prepared to get your ass handed to on a platter with your balls as garnish if you move a step closer." I loosen the grip on my left hand and twirl the hockey stick once in my right; the bottom of the stick just centimetres from hitting the floor. Oh yeah, that was so badass.

The man- oh crap, a built man too, tall as well, there is no way I can 'maim or seriously injure' him if he decides to fight- has stopped moving. Heh, heh. I love dobby. Right- not the time. I hear him inhale; taking in what seems like an impossible amount of air. Filling his huge lungs, he lets go a sniggering "are you really threatening me with my own hockey stick, babe?" The rest of the breath he's been holding escapes in an affectionate chuckle and he closes the light from the hall with a click of the latch.

My hands involuntary lose their grip on my weapon and it connects to the wood floor with a full and satisfying thud.

"David" I breathe. I don t need to let my eyes readjust to the darkness to recognise that throaty voice of his. Half running towards him, I wrap my arms around his neck and fist the back of his uniform. He staggers backwards and the door reverberates on collision. He closes his thick arms around my waist; the stance, safe and protecting. My husband nuzzles my neck with his nose and lips, planting wet kisses as he breathes me in. "Mmm. I've missed you babe." His whisper on my neck cools the moisture from his kisses and sends goose bumps from my jaw down to my lower back. I squeeze my eyes shut and tighten the grip on his neck.

"I love you David." I say ghosting my lips on his earlobe. "But why," I continue, a smile curling on my lips "did you not call me to let me know you'd be back?" I bite down hard on the soft skin and sucked the lobe into my wet mouth, playing with it with my tongue. I could feel the instant shudder ripple through him. Suddenly his hands moved down from my waist, feeling over the curve of my ass and he stopped his fingertips at the beginning of the fork of my legs. He separated my thighs and hoisted me up with his left arm so I could wrap myself around his hips. Turing me so that my back was immovable against the door, he ground his hips up; a wicked grin gracing his features. "Now where would the fun in that be?" His voice is gravelly and low "and besides, I can't get _enough_ of your bitch face. It turns me on like nothing else." Without waiting for my returning quip, he captures my lips in between his and grinds up just so, my expected gasp allowing him to thrust his tongue in and dominate my mouth. His lips are chapped and rub sore against my own. I push in closer, feeding off the discomfort as an un-doubtable proof that he is here, real. A low growl bubbles deep from his chest and he presses closer to me a moment before he starts to walk us towards our bedroom, his hands roaming the expanse of my bare back and drifting under the waistband of my boxers- the only piece of clothing I have on. Thank-you hot summers and thank-you cheep Landlord for not fixing my AC; creepy as you are, you've done well. Wait. No. I can't think about that perv at a time like this: especially since I'm finding it hard enough to concentrate on undoing the buttons of his shirt when his tongue is circling my ear like that.

I manage to get the buttons undone even though my fingers are itching to touch his warm body and do not bother to exert my self-restraint to try and get the clothing off. Instead, I am content to let it hang undone for now. As I curl my fingers under his covered shoulders and down his bicep, I feel something rough under my hand. Dave flinches noticeably too and I could feel the sharp catching of his breath against the cartilage of my ear.

"David?"

I move the clothes on his right hand side aside and find stitched up wound, raw and pink, just beginning to scab. Okay.

"You seem to be wounded on your bicep..." Still shots from my familiar nightmare flash to the forefront of my mind. _David on patrol, gun in hand._

"Honey." _His truck stops abruptly. Bullet holes litter the hood of the vehicle. David is out of the truck._

"The cut is long. What's that, 10 stitches?" _The rest of his team are gone. I don't know where._

"Hun..." _Red liquid starts to pool by David's feet. Scuffed black boots against red._

"A stab wound, pretty deep too, it seems." _I look up. David has been shot. His torso crumples in two. He clutches his stomach._

"Kurt!"_Dark blood, almost black, seeps through his fingers like a dam on the edge of bursting._

I use my grip on his waist as leverage and push my body higher and crane my neck round to the back of his arm. I register vaguely that I'm hyperventilating.  
><em>I try to help him. Try to reach forward. To touch him. But I can't.<em>

"Ah. There it stops. The knife seemed to have stopped before the bone." I laugh a little too hysterically. "That's good. It means tha-" _He looks up at me. The life leaves his eyes and I am alone in the truck._

"Kurt. Babe. Look at me. It's fine. I'm fine." He brings my head back close to his face and cups my cheeks in the curve of his palms, holding me there and forcing me to meet his gaze. I don't want to look into his eyes. Just in case I see them leaving me again. Instead I focus on the lines around his eyes. They have gotten deeper since the last time we parted. There is an immovable sadness etched into his features which is more distinct than before. I draw towards his eyes, taking courage and facing my horror. The shadows behind his eyes are larger. I sigh. Another piece of his soul is closed to me by the darkness.

He leans his forehead on mine and strokes his thumbs in a soothing motion across my cheeks. "I was on patrol and the guy just came out of nowhere. He was armed and I got in a little scuffle with him, that's all." He forces a little chuckle from his throat "I mean- you should've seen the other guy."

"David..." My voice cracked.

"I'm home. I'm safe." His voice is a few tones lower than normal. But is he really safe? Not from my dreams. He is never safe there.

He rested his forehead on mine and sighed deeply, his left arm gripping tightly around my ass, holding me to him while his right hand was raised to my face and continued to draw soothing circles across my cheek.

I whimpered softly and drew my mouth- wet from both almost crying and desire, toward his bottom lip and sucked on it gently. His reciprocating kiss was small and sweet.

This was not enough. I needed to feel him under me; feel the suffocating pressure of his body against mine. Needed to taste him, to mark him. I needed visible proof to show me that he is home.

I pull restlessly on his shirt and manage to free his right arm from the sleeve, leaving the rest of the shirt dangling down his opposite forearm. Nudging him with my head and thrusting up with my torso, I indicate my desire and he quickly complies by lying down on the mattress, still gripping me on top of him, his shirt discarded. He moves to switch positions but my eyes are caught by the vicious scar on his bicep and I pin him gently down, knowing that his arm won't be able to take the strain. He huffs up at me, his eyebrows crumpled and his lower lip stuck out in a childish way, and is determined to throw me over when I take his nipple into my mouth and bite hard, the tip of my tongue swiping over the peak. The hands that were resting on my ass, crumples to the sides of my boxers and he tugs down on them twice, his back arching into me. His breath lets out in a silent scream with his head tipped upwards. I run my tongue down his body and with my knees planted firmly between his thighs and I curve my back so that he can finally take my underwear off. My tongue stops at his navel and I swirl into the centre. Distracted as he is by the path of my tongue, I make short work of his button and move on to his zipper. The slow sound of the zipper's teeth being undone snaps Dave's head back into the moment and back to my face, each tooth the zip runs down sounding as loud as a gunshot. The sound ricochet's around the hollows of my thoughts. Black against red.

He has lifted his hips up. For a millisecond I pause, baffled by his action, when I remember where we are and what we are doing. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I drag both his pants and briefs down in one as my nose and mouth with feather light pressure skims over his cock. My hair just tickling across his member. The shudder that ripped through him was visible even down to his now desperately twitching cock. I smirk to myself, enjoying the fact that I turn him on so easily and switch my bitch mode on for his pleasure.

I take him in one and swallow round the intrusion. Pumping furiously with my mouth, teeth brushing down his pulsating shaft on infrequent intervals, I stroke around the curve of his balls and feel his sacs seize up under the pads of my finger tips. I can feel that he is close, so I let out a low hum from deep in my chest, and let the vibrations swell and engulf his cock, stomach and head. I notice from the corner of my eye that his abs have become taught and the amount of pre-cum dribbling down my throat has doubled. I give the head one last lick and draw out of him abruptly. My hand squeezes tight on the base of his erection. He thrashes violently under my body and the roar that tears through him is dripping with frustration as I stop his orgasm.

"You teasing fuckin' bastard!" He growls and fists the sides of his hair in annoyance; however it's the face-aching smile which is plastered on his face that gives him away. I chuckle darkly and with aching slow speed, I remove my hand off his dick, squeezing and running my thumb along the underside. At that, I am wrenched from his warm and slightly sticky body and slammed down into the bed. Dave has pinned me by my arms pressing down all his weight on his very capable hands and is currently straddling my hips. His neck is bowed so that his lips are millimetres from my face. I smirk up at him and give him my best condescending look; "you never were a very good bottom." Defiant, I lock my eyes steady on his, his irises are now only thin rings and are occupied in roaming alternately from my pupils to my lips.

"Yeah?" he murmurs against my lips "well suck on this, bitch!" He bites down on the translucent skin just below my ear. With all the resulting pain from the bite which ran like electricity through my nerves, I did not noticed the cold lubed finger sliding into my ass until he rubbed against the sweet spot.

"Yes" I breathed. He kissed down my chest and continued to stretch my tight muscle, adding a second and third finger. His lips trailed lower, lower. His head was now at my dick. I could feel his warm breath over my sensitive member. I waited, waited. My sense of touch aflame, waiting for the slightest contact of skin against skin. He mouth was so close to me. "Yes..." I beg.

Instead of the expected heat that was supposed to wrap around me, all I found was an empty loss. With a swiftness quite surprising, Dave slid his fingers out of me and decided to attach his lips not to my waiting cock, but just below, at the skin at the uppermost of my thigh. He places a light, teasing, closed mouth kiss there. I could feel his lips and body practically vibrating against my skin as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Prick." I mutter. He dares to my eye contact with me. From the look on my face, he starts to splutter and a full blown fit of laughter explodes forth. He crawls back up to me, still giggling, and nuzzles my neck to the side so he can kiss his love bite that he made. "Oh c'mon babe. You were totally asking for it...literally begging actually." Another splutter of laughter rebounds off my neck. It's good to hear him laugh; it's a sound I haven't heard much of in a while. I wrap my hands around his solid shoulders and smile to myself. But still: my cock is aching from the let down and the want of some friction, so I resume my bitch-face act. "Is that so? By the time I'm done with you, babe, I'll have you begging for me so hard that you won't be able to see straight and then and only then, I'll consider giving you your release."

Dave groans in my ear and I use the hold I have on his shoulders to grip my thighs around his waist and turn him so that he is the one on his back. In this position I thrust down forcefully on his erect cock; the pain of his member filling my ass completely worth it for the look of mangled surprise and ecstasy on Dave's face and for me finally feeling something raw and real. I am barely adjusted to the thickness, when I start riding Dave. With every lift up, I slam down hard and lean slightly forward, causing his dick to hit the spot every time. Dave's right hand rests high on my thigh whilst the other is snaking in between my legs and starts to pump my hard-on. My hands wonder freely across his chest, pinching and plucking his nipples every so often and dragging my trimmed nails down the length of his torso, leaving blushing pink trails in its wake. My fingers smooth down his ribcage, skirting over the side of his muscular stomach and follow the curve of his ass. My fingertips linger there for a moment before I move to the opening of his cheeks and start circling his entrance. He gasps audibly and rolls his eyes to the back of his head. His long groan of "Kurt" fucking beautiful to my ears. I rim and dip shallowly into his hole and soon he is close to the edge. Mind you, with the noises he is making, he's sending me quickly over too. With one last thrust and tightening of my ass muscles, I can feel him tensing up and there is a fiery hot, expanding sensation inside of me as he releases. The new sensation in my hole and David crying out my name as he orgasms was enough to send me into my release. I squeeze my eyes shut and see flashes of red against the blackness of my lids as I cum into Dave's fist and chest.

Exhausted and depleted, I allow my head and back to hunch over Dave's panting body. Slowly, I remove myself from him and semi-roll onto the bed and then on to the floor. I brace myself on my knee and move to the bathroom to get a damp wash cloth and to empty out the semen suspended in my ass. Going back to David, I see his hooded eyes following my movements and a contented smile playing about his mouth. I crawl on top of him and start to wipe off my sperm from his chest, a drowsy peace overcoming me like I haven't felt since the last time Dave with me. He lays one arm lightly on the small of my back and runs his fingers up and down the dip of my lower spine. I am about to remove a stray bit of cum that has managed to get as far as his neck, when he stills my arm with his free hand and scoops up the offending spunk and casually licks it off his index finger. A warmth, not unlike the feeling when he filled me with his seed, spread through my chest and I titled my head down to the place where my cum had gone and kissed; my lips sticking to his stubbled neck as our bodily fluids of sweat and sperm causes a reluctance for our skins to part. He brings my head up and kisses me deeply on the lips, both our saliva's having a hint of salt and sex to them. After a long heated exchange, I press down gently with my teeth on his bottom lip and end the embrace, choosing to cuddle into his neck as his arms wrap around my slender body, bringing us closer. I feel him take a few deep but stilted breaths, as if to control his emotions and feel the rumble of his chest against my ear. "Know that I love you Kurt Hummel. Whatever happens."

Blood rushes to my face and I cling tighter to his strong but mortal frame. "I love you David Karofsky. Always." I drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms with the knowledge that he will still be around me, protecting me, when I am paid a visit by my nightmare, reliable like an old friend, and I know that unlike my dream, when I wake up in a cold sweat, Dave won't be looking at me with death in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yay! You've made it to the end! Thanks for reading you brilliant person you! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes.<p> 


End file.
